


Beg for Absolution

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Priest!Amon fucking his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg for Absolution

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i regret everything

“Are you prepared to be cleansed of your sins?”

Amon stands over his s/o, who is sitting on their bed, legs crossed and eyes wide. They aren’t entirely sure of why him being like this turns them on so much, but the dominance and confidence he exudes cause an ache that is far too consuming to endure. 

“Yes, father.” They respond quietly, curious to see where he’s going with this.

Amon loosens the collar around his throat, and begins removing his clothing slowly. He doesn’t bother with the rosary around his neck - even when they were having regular sex, he tended to keep it on. When Amon is standing in nothing but a baggy pair of boxers, he pushes his s/o back so their head hits the pillows, and he climbs over them, planting each knee on either side of their legs.

“It’s time for confession.” He growls, then leans forward to whisper in their ear. “But I’m not interested in the sins you’ve already committed. I want to hear the ones you’re about to commit.”

They bite their lip at the low, husky tone of his voice and wriggle beneath him.

“Did you not hear me correctly? Confess your sins.” He demands. “What are you going to do to me? Better yet - what do you want me to do to you?”

“I - I want you to take off my clothes,” they start, and they already sound breathless even though nothing has happened. “I want you to take off my clothes and - and touch me.”

“Touch you where?” He asks, his gaze predatory as he slides his fingers down the length of their waist. “Here?”

“Ah - “

“What about here?”

His hand now rests at the top of their thigh, and even the small shorts they’re wearing prove to be too much clothing. They want skin to skin contact, and he’s not making this easy on them.

“Off.”

“As you wish.”

Amon pulls back to take off the shorts, along with their underwear. They aid him in removing their shirt by sitting up and pulling it from their torso, which leaves their hair a mess. Amon grins at the sight of them looking so disheveled, and the smile makes them go red.

“Show me where you want me to touch you, so I can get a better idea,” Amon says as nonchalantly as he can, but his s/o detects a hint of a shake in his voice, and they’re pleased to know they’re not the only one affected.

“Show you? Sh-Show you how?”

“Touch yourself.”

His eyes flick down to the spot between their legs, and his s/o splutters, unable to come up with a proper response. It’s not anything he hasn’t seen before, but the act itself feels so embarrassing, they aren’t sure if they can handle it. Despite their insecurities at being watched, they begin as they would if he wasn’t there. They trace up their inner thighs, scraping their fingertips gently across the flesh. They bite their lip as they get closer and closer to the ache, and they sigh as their hand makes contact. Their eyelids grow heavy, and they’re unable to keep them open as they touch themselves for him. It does make the process a little easier. If they can’t see him, they can’t see the look he’s giving them. Their embarrassment fades as they steadily get more and more worked up, and Amon is having a hard time keeping his hands off of them, so he settles for stroking himself through his boxers, never once ripping his gaze from them.

As they’re about to reach their peak, they feel Amon swat their hand away and take his place above them as before. He attacks their neck with a series of rough kisses, licks and - oh, fuck - bites. His teeth wrench moans from their throat, and they grind up, desperately seeking relief from him.

“Cleanse me, father, please - “ They beg, snaking their arms around his neck and digging their fingers into his hair.

“Tell me how much you want it.” He demands between kisses, shoving his hand between their legs and rubbing them.

“Badly - I need it so badly - I don’t want you, I NEED you!”

Amon spreads their legs wider and wraps them around his waist in an effort to get a deeper, better angle. They groan as they feel his cock press against their entrance, large and smooth, and he enters them in one swift, easy motion. Their eyes practically roll back into their head as he pushes in and out, each stroke rougher and faster than the last. This is not like their usual lovemaking. Amon is nothing but tender and caring. He errs on the side of caution more often than not, and there is an omnipresent fear lurking in the back of his mind that he’s somehow going to hurt them. Now, that fear is gone. He doesn’t stop because the don’t ask him to, rather they beg for him to go aster. His confidence increases tenfold, and he feels such a rush of adrenaline and arousal that he’s never felt before. 

The rosary around his neck swings like a pendulum as he slams into them, and he worries for a brief moment that it’s going to hit them. The chain, however, is too long, and they’re so close to one another that it does nothing but nudge at their chest. Amon feels his release coming, and he doesn’t want to finish before they do, so he doubles his efforts. He pounds into them at a breakneck speed, drinking in the loud cries escaping their lips and reveling in them. He’s never heard them be this noisy before, and though he vaguely wonders if the neighbors can hear, it drives him insane. 

“Just - Just a bit more -” He grinds out, choking on the words as he drowns in the feeling of them writhing beneath him. “Fuck -”

His s/o’s body stills, and he groans as their fingers dig into his hair, pulling and yanking it painfully. Despite that it hurts, he’s too lost in the feeling of utter bliss, and he releases a few moments after them, too far gone to hold out any longer. They stay still for a moment, unable to collect themselves immediately. His s/o’s legs are like jelly, and they can barely let go of him, let alone stand. Amon takes a few moments more to collect himself and pulls out, flopping down next to them.

“So…” He says quietly, and it’s then that the shame seems to bubble in his stomach.

“So,” his s/o replies, “You nee to tell me about your fantasies more often, because that’s the best sex we’ve ever had.”


End file.
